Pocket full of love
by Scarlet flute
Summary: [Ending is redone] For you see, each day I love you day more than yesterday and less than tomorrow. - Rosemonde Gerard


I have redone the ending of this oneshot. I wasn't satisfied with it. It had felt rushed. I hope you guys enjoy this new ending! And I am working on that NejiTen one-shot, **Cyberwolf**. It's just that I have two ongoing stories that have more of my attention. I hope you will be patient with me.

 **Pocket full of love**

A little girl of 4 treaded carefully, hands entwined with a stern looking man who apparently was her father. She stared at the snow covered path fearfully as she was led down to her new school. Lavender eyes teared up as the grip on her hand tightened when she tripped on a stone.

"Do not cry and bring shame to our name, girl," her father hissed.

"H…hai, father."

"For heaven's sake, girl. How many times have I told you to not stutter? It is very unbecoming of a Hyuga."

"S-s-sor…sorry."

He was about to scold her some more when a cheerful looking male strode towards them. In minutes she was free from the unrelenting gaze of her father and in the warm embrace of a man named Iruka who promised to take care of her to the best of his abilities.

The man, Iruka, took her to her classroom which was filled with giggles, childish banter and lots of activities. Iruka introduced her, gently encouraging her new classmates to befriend the shy girl who seemed to be close to tears in the face of so many curious stares. He patted her back, pushing her shivering form forward. She raised her eyes and a unified gasp was heard.

 _"_ _Her eyes… are w'ite!"_

 _"_ _Dey is sho ugwy!"_

 _"_ _Weird!"_

The child immediately lowered her head, tears flowing down her pale cheeks as Iruka tried helplessly to settle the other kids down. With a sigh, he pulled all the air he could muster in his lungs and with a booming voice finally managed to quiet down the brats.

They would drive him to insanity, he was sure.

Then, he turned to the girl.

Hyuga Hinata, the heiress to the prestigious Hyuga clan- a kinship known to be completely cold and ruthless, was completely and utterly shy. Said girl was at the moment crying quietly in the corner, face hidden in tiny hands. He made his way towards her, his mother hen mode fully activated when a blonde blur of happiness beat him to it.

"Hi!"

Pale eyes looked up shyly in wonderment and then they widened considerably, drinking in the sight of the beaming grin directed at her. The blonde child came to stand next to her with that same welcome grin. "My name's naw'uto, 'ttebayo. What yours?"

Hinata tried to formulate a reply. Her small mouth opened; the answer at the tip of her tongue but no words came out. The poor girl tried once more but all she could manage were a couple of wheezy breaths. Naruto had gotten tired by that time. Blue eyes blinked as his childish brain attempted to understand why the new girl would not respond to him. Then it hit him.

It was so simple really!

"You don't ta'k!" he said excitedly, jumping up and down as if he had solved a great mystery. His blue eyes were shining so brightly that Hinata found herself mesmerized by the stunning creature in front of her. She nodded without thinking. Naruto grinned, a tan hand reaching out to her, he said, "Don't wow'y! I is take ca'e of you, 'ttebayo!"

She nodded and let herself be pulled to her tiny feet and followed the blonde angel, grasping his tiny hand tightly.

oOo

* * *

 **12 years later**

Hinata sighed, pushing the hurt down into the hidden recesses of her mind as she watched her beloved confessing to the school queen Haruno Sakura and getting rejected. Again.

"You know, most people would be happy if their crush is rejected by someone else," Tenten commented wryly, watching as a grinning Naruto whined sportily while Sakura looked bashful but amused.

"He likes her," Hinata said and the strength in her tone explained why she wasn't celebrating his broken heart. No matter whom he loved, she would never sabotage his relationship just because she was stupid enough to hold onto a silly childish notion. He could love anyone but she would love him always and respect his feelings more than her own.

"You are an idiot," Tenten said, patting her indigo hair almost affectionately. "And he is an even bigger one. No shit… you _are_ soul mates." Hinata blushed to the root of her hair, feeling pleasantly embarrassed and buzzed. Her best friend chuckled at her too obvious reaction.

"You shouldn't c-cuss, Tenten-san."

She laughed. "Nor should I smoke or drink. Trust me it's lesser of the devils I live with." Hinata stared at her, confusion clear in her lilac orbs. Like a big sister, Tenten ruffled the younger girl's hair with a carefree smile that only she deserved for being so naïve and kind. "Let's go. I am hungry."

Hinata knew when she was being brushed aside. She was used to such behavior in her household. Nobody really cared about her existence in the Hyuga compound. They bore with her because she was the first born. Being neglected by the Hyugas was common but through Tenten it hurt. Despite that, she nodded with a small smile.

Cafeteria was still alive with the activities of school prince Uzumaki Naruto and his failed efforts of winning the heart of Sakura for the 17th time in a row. Some were bemused, others made fun of him but not one spoke ill of the boy who would jump up to save anyone and everyone if the need arose. They respected that dedication. They respected him.

"Hina darling!" Tenten cringed visibly as a smirking Ino waved towards them. "Been so long since I last saw you. I missed you terribly." A manicured hand pulled Hinata harshly onto the empty chair. "I hardly ever see you and is that a new haircut I see?" Hinata hadn't gotten a haircut since 4th grade. "Where did you get it? It is so poorly done. You must be so miserable. I wouldn't show my face anywhere with such horrid hair!"

Hinata didn't know how to respond so she let Tenten lead the wagon.

"Since you are brave enough to show up every day with that God awful personality of yours I am sure Hinata can manage splendidly," Tenten said, almost bored in her insult. "It must take up a lot of makeup to hide that ugly mole on your chin, huh?" she wondered aloud and Hinata suppressed the urge to giggle when Ino stood up with a horrified screech screaming profanities, clutching her chin protectively.

Tenten spared her a yawn before digging into her lunch.

"I wonder how Neji is doing these days," Ino sneered after a while of shrieking to no avail. Tenten stiffened momentarily and Hinata wished she could have told the blonde to just shut up. She shot her best friend a sympathetic glance. "Without a gold digging bitch at his back, I bet he is happy."

Tenten didn't move an inch for a solid minute but when she spoke, her voice was cold and level. "He is the only one, then."

oOo

* * *

Hinata awaited the start of Literature eagerly.

One, Kurenai- her favorite teacher- taught the subject.

Second, Naruto was her assigned partner for every project for rest of the semester. Even though she wasn't foolish enough to harbor false hopes, she was selfish enough to enjoy whatever time she could spend with her first love.

Soon enough the class filled up. Naruto came to sit next to her with a small grin and a wave. She blushed prettily as she watched him trying to wriggle his way out of a pop quiz.

Hinata finished her test quickly and handed it in getting a smile from Kurenai.

She realized long ago that she was scared of looking him in the eye. His deep blue eyes were too expressive… too raw and it scared her. She was scared of the control he had on her soul. She was terrified of giving away her darkest desires, submitting her will because of only a gaze from those cerulean blue orbs.

He or rather his shiny persona scared her but she found that she didn't mind.

Not one bit.

oOo

* * *

It was in the autumn of their graduating year that she saw him vulnerable and it killed her to find him dejected and lost; betrayal clear in his eyes. She wished she could hold him, reassure him that everything would be fine (even though she didn't know the cause of his distressed state) and that he wasn't alone.

She could not.

She just stood in the shadows, staring longingly as her love crumbled right in front of her eyes; crying silently with him.

Next few days were awful.

He wasn't himself and she couldn't bear it. He was withdrawn and distraught. He wasn't even talking to his best friend- Sasuke. From what she had gathered from the rumor mill, Sakura openly declared her feelings for Uchiha Sasuke and received the bitter taste of her own medicine. She went all crazy and blamed Naruto for guilt tripping Sasuke into refusing her hand because he was too much of a child to understand the simple fact that she hated him.

"Stop squinting your eyes like that," Tenten said, handing her a cup of coffee. Hinata smiled gratefully before going back to her thoughts. "Why don't you go and talk to him?"

"I c-can't," she replied. "I'm not h-his fri-friend."

"But he is yours," Tenten stated as a matter of fact and she blushed slightly. The brunette sighed, leaning back in her seat. "You need to talk to him, Hinata. You can't keep running away. Look at yourself; you are not the same stuttering little kid who hid in the shadows constantly. You have matured into this beautiful young girl. Have a little faith, you know."

"Thank you, Tenten-san."

"You make me feel so old," Tenten said frowning. "I asked you to drop the honorific, didn't I?"

"I can't h-help it."

Tenten shook her head exasperated. "I resent that I haven't been able to infect you with my bad manners."

Hinata giggled lightly knowing that her best friend would get over it soon.

oOo

* * *

Slowly, Naruto returned to his usual boisterous self over the course of the year. Hinata couldn't muster enough courage to talk to him, no matter the amount of glares and nudges Tenten sent her. She was hopeless.

Finally, during their end of the year ball, she had her first real conversation with him since kindergarten. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Oh… Hey, Hinata!" The blonde wiped away his tears roughly, attempting to sound incredibly happy when he clearly was not. "Something just went into my eye, 'ttebayo. Why aren't you inside?"

She was Hyuga Hinata, a blushing and stuttering mess that her family despised. She wasn't supposed to find him like this. She wasn't supposed to be reaching out a hand to place on his trembling shoulders. She wasn't supposed to stare dead into his eyes and try to ease the unknown pain that his blue irises hid.

She was Hyuga Hinata.

And for the first time in her life, she didn't feel a tiny bit scared.

"Horrible, isn't it? It makes you feel vulnerable. It opens up your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up," she whispered. He stared at her for a long minute and in that time she realized that she had been blurting things without thinking. A faint red colored her cheeks.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked out of the blue. For the love of God, she couldn't remember so she hung her head low in shame. She heard a chuckle and raised her eyes shyly. "You are so cute."

She was going to die, she was sure.

"Ne, Hinata?" he began softly. "Even though love is horrible but isn't it worth everything in the end?" She could only nod. He laughed once again. "I am going to miss you, 'ttebayo!"

"Me too, Naruto-kun!" she yelled quickly only to blush fiercely after finishing. He smiled a true Uzumaki Naruto smile and instantly she felt lighter than air. He bid her goodbye and wished her luck for her future and was gone.

She stood in the same spot for a long time after.

oOo

* * *

For the next five years, she saw nothing of him. She heard of him occasionally. She kept a lookout for any piece of news regarding him and every single one of his accomplishments, no matter how big or small, made her incredibly proud. People might call her blind devotion foolish but she was in too deep to care. He was what pushed her to do better… to be worthy of standing next to him.

Five years had been generous on her. She was taller, more confident and more capable. Being disowned a year after graduation changed her. She shared an apartment with Tenten. She worked tirelessly as an editor in a small publishing house to make ends meet. It was probably not the best version of the life she had dreamt of as a child but it was better somehow; more satisfying.

Also, she was dead sure that if Naruto saw her then he would be proud.

oOo

* * *

"Long time no see, Hinata," Naruto greeted grinning. She stood in awe for a few seconds before his words registered in her mind. He hadn't changed much except the fact that the boy she loved was now a man. She blushed slightly as her skin prickled pleasurably.

"Y-You too, Naruto-kun," she said, cursing her stuttering internally. "How are you?"

"Handsome as ever, 'ttebayo!" She giggled, her heart warming more and more as they stood under the banister in the hall. "Hey, Hinata?" She nodded asking him to continue. "How come I never see you in any of the business parties that your family holds? This is the first time I am seeing you."

Years ago she would have begun crying if asked that question but now it barely stung. She told him about her expulsion from the Hyuga household with only little quivering in her soft voice. He cursed them but she only smiled and assured him that she was quite happy. "Neji nii-san invited me," she explained. "He is the chairman of Hyuga Tech. now."

"You have changed," he murmured under his breath, staring at her.

"Huh?"

"Wanna dance, Hinata?"

Dance with Naruto?

Oh.

Dance.

Naruto.

She couldn't breathe. He asked the _plain Jane_ Hinata for a dance. No matter the amount of confidence she had gained over the years, she wasn't ready for this. No. It was too much.

He asked her for a dance!

"Hinata?"

"I am so h-honored that you want to l-lead me to a d-dance in front of all your peers. I can't tell you how e-elated I feel. I do hope that I will be able to m-match your steps and not bring shame to you. I promise to do my b-best, Naruto-kun!" she said quickly, red splattered across her cheeks, bowing her head.

There was a moment of silence.

And then he was laughing.

She barely fought her tears. She made a fool of herself. Could this get any worse? She was about to run out when his voice stopped her. "Oh God! Could you be any more adorable?"

Then her hand was in his and they were dancing.

It was perfect.

oOo

* * *

"He called you adorable?" Tenten said wrinkling her nose. Hinata stared at her with unadulterated confusion. Tenten rolled her eyes. "Even 5 year olds are adorable. You are _24_!"

"I still don't get it, Tenten-san."

"Of course, you don't," she sighed. "Listen carefully, Hina. It's good that a guy finds you adorable or cute but that's not what men want in their life partners. They want strong, beautiful and passionate women with a tinge of innocence that they can protect and spoil." She paused to find her friend hanging onto every word. "Your innate naivety is your charm but you have to show him that you are able to take care of yourself if push comes to shove… that you are not helpless and he can trust you with his burdens."

"But Tenten-san, I am weak."

"No, you are not. Stop saying that. Honestly, it's getting old. You are a Hyuga who was kicked out because you dared to be different. You live with a girl who is high almost every day. You work in a place full of pot-bellied idiots who try to push you around. And you survive. I think that's wonderfully strong."

She made no reply for a few minutes. "Y-you are right, Tenten-san."

"Damn right, I am." Tenten looked at the girl in front of her thoughtfully. "Let's get you drunk tonight."

"W-what!"

"Yes, that's a good idea."

"Tente"-

"Get dressed, Hina. Tonight you will lose your alcohol-ginity!" Hinata sputtered incoherently but her best friend turned a deaf ear to all protests and dragged her all the way to a posh bar. "It's owned by the Uchihas. I have heard that Naruto frequents this place a lot."

The dread in stomach only grew and if it wasn't for the death grip Tenten on her arm; she would have bolted to her apartment with the speed of light.

oOo

* * *

Hinata lost count after her 5th drink. All she knew was the amazing sensations cruising through her blood, filling her cells with unbelievable warmth. Why had she not tried this shit earlier?

Yes, she cussed!

Tenten was somewhere _living the life_ as she dubbed it. Initially, she had been skeptical about being left alone in an unknown place full of sweaty, sex-crazed and drunk-out-of-their-minds maniacs but now she was fully at ease, too loosened up to care.

"Hey babe, wanna dance?"She couldn't see his face but she didn't mind. She was dancing the next minute, moving to the loud rhythm of music as his hands traced the curves of her body. Her hazy mind was too lost to pay attention as she was led to a dark corner, frantic lips trailing kisses down her long, slender neck. When she was turned around to meet hungry brown eyes, a voice in the back of her head sent off alarm signals. He said something, leering down at her appreciatively. When his face came too close, she pushed him off roughly. With a snarl he grabbed her and she glared to the best of her abilities in her intoxicated state.

"Lemme go!" she yelled, struggling in his hold. "I _shaid_ lemme go, asshole!"

"Shut up, bitch."

"Who you callin' bitch?" Why was he ruining her night? Her unfocussed gaze found a head of blonde coming towards them. Before she could call out, her chin was gripped and she was forced to look at the blurry face of the man manhandling her. Without thinking, she spat on his face. Next she kicked him between his legs. When he howled in pain, she giggled. "Take that, you little fucker!"

"Hin"-

"Oh… Naruto-kun!" she twirled happily before jumping into his arms. "Duck-butt _ish_ with you too! Hello teme," she squealed to Sasuke who was glaring at her venomously.

"You are smashed, Hinata."

"I feel like the _kiing_ of the world!" she sang loudly.

"You mean… the queen," Naruto laughed and she frowned, tilting her head.

"No… no… I be the king…You be my _qween_ , Naruto-kun! Have I ever told you are sho… sho… _pwetty?"_ She clapped her hands. " _Pwetty_ as a _qween_!"

"Er… thank you?" A strong arm went around her waist as she faltered. "Did you come here with someone?"

"No, but I would _love_ to leave with you."

"Er… Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto?" she purred seductively, going with her instincts. He flushed at her close proximity. Before she could tease him some more, the world spun around wildly and then she was heaving her stomach's contents. "Eww, gross."

"You are paying for this, Hyuga," duck butt hissed. She had puked on his expensive shoes. Naruto was laughing madly beside her while his companion shot her death glares.

"You are a big meanie, _sasky_!"

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

Hinata gasped and then giggled uncontrollably. "You cussed!" Her voice lowered as she whispered the next part. "Don't worry. I won't tell your mommy… I too cussed... see…. Fuck!"

Naruto controlled his hysteria with much difficulty as he watched his best friend trying his level best to not strangle the girl. "What are you doing here, Hinata?"

"Oh… Oh…me knows," she said happily and gestured them to lean in to hear the _secret_. "I'm going to lose my _alcohol-ginity_!"

"You have succeeded splendidly," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Thank you, _Sasky_!" She beamed and then turned to Naruto. "Ne, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah."

"I love your eyes, Naw'uto-kun!" The slurred speech lessened as sincere warmth reached lavender orbs. "They are so blue…like the most beautiful blue having the perfect mix of serenity and turbulence. Your eyes are always gleaming with a light that pulls me in… mesmerizing my existence…"

"Hina"-

"That's why you are my perfect _qween_!" And everything went dark.

oOo

* * *

Hinata woke up with a splitting headache and blurred memories of previous night which she prayed desperately was nothing but a vengeful nightmare. She didn't remember much but whatever she could recall was embarrassing. She had been thoroughly inebriated, got molested by a faceless guy, called Naruto her _qween_ , insulted Sasuke and then it was all blank.

Fuck.

It was all Tenten's fault.

Where the hell was she when Hinata had needed her? She was supposed to be the caretaker. Now, Naruto would never even look at her again without thinking that she was a pathetic idiot who couldn't even hold her alcohol.

Fuck.

"Stop thinking. Your brain's gonna burst," Tenten commented, passing her a glass of water and aspirin.

"You… you… you!"

"Yes, me."

"Where the fuck were you last night? I was your fucking responsibility! You left me alone in the middle of sexually depraved assholes; one of whom even fucking molested me!"

"From what I heard, you handled it quite well," she replied.

"Yeah… but that's not the fucking point."

"But it is, Hinata. You have proved that you are capable of taking care of yourself. You don't need someone to come protect you."

"I fucking hate you."

"That's too many _fucks_ coming from you." She grinned. "Have I finally managed to taint your pure heart?"

"Oh… fuck you."

"No, darling. The goal of my life has finally been met. I'd rather go and grab some drinks to celebrate."

"I will never be able to face Naruto again." Hinata hid her face in her hands.

"Dropped the _kun_ , did you?"

"He will laugh at me for the rest of my life!"

"I think he'd rather laugh with you than at you," Tenten cut in. Not getting the desired effect, she dropped the bomb. "You know, he's the one who carried you home last night." Instantly, red bloomed across Hinata's face. "He only appeared amused and he made a point to properly place you in your bed and cover you snugly so that you stay warm. That's quite nice, don't you think? He even went as far ahead as to teach me on how to take care of a hangover. Can you believe it? I am the queen of hangovers!"

"R-really?"

"Yes, I am the undisputed queen of hangovers. I can't believe you would ever doubt me, Hina. This is so completely unexpected."

"You are a bitch." Tenten laughed. Hinata crawled over to her best friend/sister and hugged the older girl, soaking in her warmth and letting a feeling of belonging wash over her. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably be an obsessive stalker with a frigid life?"

"You're right," Hinata giggled. "I love you."

"Love you too," Tenten said, patting her hair. After a while of comfortable silence, she said, "Does that mean I can be your _qween_?"

"Oh fuck!"

oOo

* * *

A week later, Hinata found herself on a date with Naruto. Half of the time she was fighting the urge to hide under the table because of embarrassment. The other half, she spent listening to him. A fortnight later, she began speaking up in his presence. Months passed by and she grew fonder of him. On his birthday, she asked for forgiveness from Sasuke who had glared.

 _"_ _Hn. I don't care about the shoes but if you hurt him, I will personally make your life a living hell."_

 _She could only nod dumfounded. What was he talking about? He gave a satisfied grunt and was gone. Naruto had found her next minute. "Did that bastard give you a hard time, Hina?"_

 _"_ _N-no, Naruto-kun."_

On Christmas, she confessed.

She was getting tired. She wanted to know if he felt anything for her. It didn't matter because she would always love him but she wanted to know; give a rest to the hope that built up in her heart every time she met up with him.

For the first time the roles were reversed. She had held onto every ounce of courage as she poured out her feelings to him. He had stood frozen and then he was red and stuttering as he accepted them. Hinata watched wide-eyed as he told her how he fell in love with her.

"I am _in love_ with you, Hinata. I always have been… I was too blind to see."

It was better than getting high… infinite times better. Her heart felt light as a feather. And then he kissed her.

There were no proverbial fireworks or sparks. It was a kiss… a kiss that spoke volumes about their emotions. She melted into his embrace, accepting all his flaws and perfections with promises to cherish them as long as she lived.

It was just a kiss.

And it was as flawless as it was supposed to be.

oOo

* * *

It was like she had been running non-stop. She was breathless. _Pleasantly so_. His touch incinerated whatever inhibitions she had and at the same time it provided her soul the indescribable respite. Clothes were shed slowly, blue eyes drinking in her nudity, shining with so many emotions that she drowned in the depth of the endless devotion in them. Tan skin, so unlike hers, glistened as its owner sprinkled her body with burning kisses.

She was too far gone, falling into a blissful abyss of fulfillment and all her senses were focused on him and him alone; each minute detail of his form as he possessed her- heart, body and soul.

She knew it would hurt and it did. The moment he went past the last barrier of her innocence, she clamped her eyes shut, crying out in pain and completion. Warm lips touched her forehead, apologizing and soothing. The ached turned into a dull throb and she craved the man who had come to mean everything to her. Then, with an encouraging nudge from her, he was moving, driving her to ecstasy. Leading her to the brink of insanity and then dragging her back only to repeat the cycle all over again.

Next morning, she would probably be mortified of all the noises that she made but at that single most glorious moment, she found that she didn't give a damn of what would come tomorrow.

They reached their peak together in one graceful arc before dropping back to earth. It was earth-shattering. Mind numbing. Uncontrollable.

Who knew that coming done could be so damn good?

XXX

Hinata tried not to think too much. It was only their anniversary. Only a date on the calendar. Yeah, the day they had officially begun going out a year ago, a very Tenten like voice whispered. She frowned. It didn't matter that Naruto wasn't there to celebrate it with her. She wasn't one of those girls who pestered their boyfriends to remember every single day.

It was all right.

Then why the fuck was she feeling nervous? Like something was about to happen. Something big. She shook her head, turning the knob to her shared apartment with Naruto and wasn't surprised to find the awaiting darkness. She took off her shoes and switched on the lights, deciding to get a quick shower before going to bed.

Her plans didn't go to her accord.

Candles of her every shape and size lit the drawing room in a dim glow. Without wasting a second, she put 911 on speed dial and stepped into the room cautiously, making her way to the table, clutching her handbag tightly, ready to strike if the need arose. Someone was in her home!

To her surprise, she only found a note next a bouquet of several daisies.

 _'_ _Thank you for seducing me with your charming awkwardness._

 _Love_

 _Your qween.'_

She sensed him before he entered the light and he only got a jiffy before he had an armful of happy Hinata smothering him with kisses.

XXX

 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to their rightful owner.

 **You are troublesome- here is a Naruhina oneshot. I hope you like it. Let me know how you feel about it.**

 **To anyone who reads this, you are most welcome to share your thoughts with me. Review!**


End file.
